The Donkey's Story
by estrellaSMC
Summary: The story of Jesus' entry to Jerusalem, crucifixion, and ressurection told from the persepctive of the donkey he rode. If you think the rating should be changed because of the crucifixion scene, please let me know what you think it should be changed to.


Hi! I'm Joshua. I'm a donkey. Some may look down on me for being what I am. But I know. I know I'm special. Let me tell you why…

First of all, I come from distinct lineage. I am the last foal out of a donkey known as Deborah. My mother was very old when she had me. She was over thirty. She only lived a few days after my birth, but she told me a story about something that happened to her once…

When she was only a yearling, she was borrowed from her master by a man named Joseph. Anyway, a few days later, when she was just starting to settle in, Joseph went for a trip to a town named Bethlehem. He took Mom, who carried Joseph's wife, Mary. Mary was extra heavy due to the fact that she was pregnant. Mom could tell Joseph was worried about Mary. Mom told me that she had felt like she was doing something very important by having Mary ride her. They spent their nights out in the open. Finally, many days later, they arrived in Bethlehem. The three of them searched for an inn. But all of them were full. It started to get dark. They decided to try one last inn. It was full, as the others had been. But this one was different. The other inns people were sleeping in the stable they were so full. Joseph asked here and they said there wasn't anybody there except the animals. They decided this would be better than sleeping outside, so that's where they went. Mom told me she fell asleep fairly quickly. Later that night she was awakened by a loud cry. Mary had given birth to her baby. It was a boy. Mom went over to take a look at him. He was small, wrinkled, and red-faced. Not much to look at, she decided. But Joseph and Mary were happy with him. After she lay back down, she looked up. There was a window above, and she saw a bright star. It hadn't been there before, she was sure. While she was left pondering this, people burst in. Shepherds. They talked about angels and a king. She was confused. Then came three people dressed in fine robes. They also acted like this baby was special. Later that evening, after they were alone again, Mom heard Joseph and Mary talking. They were talking about the baby. Suddenly it all became clear. This baby wasn't just any child. He was the Messiah. Her owners had been very religious, and she had often listened in on their talk. She knew what this meant. She went over to him again to get a better look. "And," Mom finished the story, "When I looked into his eyes, he smiled at me. I knew then that he was the king we had been waiting for."

Mom died three days after I was born. She died happy, knowing she had seen the king. Her last words to me were, "Look for the king, my son. Find him. Remember my story."

After that I was given to another donkey to nurse until I was weaned shortly before I became a year old. I was sold soon afterwards to a man who lived in Jerusalem. Every night I would tell myself Mom's story. It was a comfort. But, I have a reason of my own to see myself as special…

One day, I was standing tied up. My owner was trying to teach me to stand still and wait. Suddenly two men came over. They pointed and talked among themselves. They came up to me and untied me. One of my master's slaves came and asked them what they were doing with me. They replied, "The Lord needs it." At this, I felt a strange feeling that I had been chosen for this. I followed them outside the city. There stood a man. He smiled and stroked my ears. I had always liked that. Maybe he was in his thirties. I don't know. Some of the men put their coats on me. Then this man sat on my back. Oof! He was heavy! I thought for sure my legs would collapse. But they didn't. One of the men who had untied me tugged at my rope. I started to walk. I could feel the man on my back stroking my neck. I could hear him speaking softly to me. I liked him. He was gentle and kind. People ran on ahead of us and threw their coats and palm branches on the road. I wondered at this. "Blessed be the King!" someone shouted, "Who comes in the name of the Lord!" Others took up the cry. "Hosanna!" others cried. I walked on over the coats and palm branches. I felt proud, because this was obviously important. I arched my neck and pointed my ears forwards. Joy coursed through me. I was careful to keep my gait smooth so the man on my back would not be jarred.

Once we reached Jerusalem, the man got off my back and there was my master, pushing his way through the crowd. He took my lead rope and led me home again.

A few days later I was restless. My master had tied me up again. I quickly gnawed through the rope and went wandering. Jerusalem was packed with people. I couldn't forget the man who had rode me…not the least because I had a backache that day. But it was more than that. I wanted to find him. Where could he be? There was something in this person that did not sit easy on my mind. Something that reminded me of my mother's story about the baby she had seen born. Occupied with my own thoughts, I didn't notice that I had wandered outside the city gates. I also didn't notice that the sky had gone dark. How odd, I thought when I noticed. The sun was out only a little while ago. Besides, it's too early for the sun to be setting. Then I saw it. Golgotha. There were three crosses stuck in the earth. On the middle one I saw…him. The man I had been searching for. I felt a sudden urgency. I had to save him. I ran past the soldiers and up to the cross. I reared and placed my front hooves against the base of the cross. I thought, in my state, to push the cross over. I pushed, I kicked, I did everything I could think of. It wouldn't budge. I was frantic to get him down from there. Then, I heard one word from above me. "Peace," the man said, "Peace, Joshua. It is written that this must happen." Written? I wondered, by whom? One of the soldiers grabbed my halter and pulled me away. One of the two men who had taken me a few days ago held onto me.

By now it was so dark I couldn't see anything. I could hear though. A wind came up. I pinned my ears back and ducked my head. Then I heard the same voice call out, "Father! Father! I give you my spirit." There was a pause, as if the speaker were catching his breath. Then came another cry, "It is finished!" At that moment the wind stopped blowing, as suddenly as it had started. Soon the sun came out. A sunbeam shone directly on the cross. I could tell from his position that the man was dead. I ran up to the cross and laid my head on it. Grief welled up within me and I brayed, one long, say bray. One of the soldiers took a spear and pierced the man's side. Blood and water flowed out. Some of it landed on me. Yuck! I backed up and shook myself. Sheesh! I thought, what did you have to do that for? I decided I had enough of the whole grisly scene and ran off back home.

I silently mourned all that day and through the next. I missed the man with his soothing hands and gentle voice.

The next day I again felt restless. So I once more chewed through my rope and went wandering. I went outside the city. Soon I came across a tomb. The stone was away from the entrance, so I went inside. There was nothing there except a shroud. I went out again, and nearly fainted. For there was the man I had carried into Jerusalem. The same one who had died on the cross three days ago. He laughed when he saw me and came over. He knelt and held out his hand. I could see the mark of the nail. "Don't be afraid," he said. I came up to him, slowly. He ran his hand over my head. It was only then that I truly believed that he was alive. I looked at him, and he nodded. "I was the baby who your mother saw born," he told me. "I am the promised king. Though my kingdom is not of this world. My kingdom is in the hearts of people…and animals…that love me." Then he reached out and hugged me. "Good job, Joshua," he said, "Your mother is very proud." I turned around and ran, joy adding wings to my hooves.

I returned home and lived out my days with my master. I sired many children. But I did not tell any of them about the man known as Jesus. My story and his I leave to you, my friends.


End file.
